


Trouble

by AttackOnMySoul8232



Series: Robin Flashbacks [4]
Category: DCU, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drugs, One Shot, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackOnMySoul8232/pseuds/AttackOnMySoul8232
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred finds drugs in Dick's laundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if these seem really random. They're just a bunch of one shots that I've written over a period of time that I've decided to group into one collection. Some of them will be brutal, some will be fluffy, some will be angsty. 
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you guys think in the comments or if you have any fic suggestions. I'm open to anything.

“Dick…” Alfred’s voice was tense. “Dick, I know you’re in there.” He paused, listening to the shuffling through the door of Dick’s bedroom.

“What?” Dick asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes, as he opened the door.

“May I come in?” Alfred asked politely. “I think this conversation is best had in private.”

“What is it?” worry etched Dick’s voice. What have I done now? He thought to himself. Dick stepped aside, letting Alfred into his room. Carefully the butler stumbled his way across Dick’s littered floor. 

“Child, you’re such a mess.” And he meant it, but Dick could see the smile on Alfred’s face and knew that he wasn’t entirely mad about it.   
“I know, sorry” Dick said sheepishly looking at his feet. “What was it you wanted to talk about?” Waiting was killing him.

“Sit down.” Alfred commanded, his tone more serious than the young man had expected it to be. He did as he was told, sitting on the edge of his bed nervously. Alfred sighed and flipped Dick’s desk chair around so that he could straddle it backwards and face Dick. Alfred sighed, dreading the conversation that was to follow, and pulled out a small clear plastic baggy from his pocket. 

“What the hell is this?” He tried to keep the anger out of his voice, but drugs. Seriously. Alfred watched the color drain from the boy’s face and his mouth fall slightly open. 

“U-uh it’s…um” Dick stuttered. Where the hell did he find that? “It’s…That’s not mine.” Yes! I’ll blame it on Stephanie or something. 

“Dick.” Alfred saw right through him. He probably wanted to try and blame Stephanie for this, the nerve of this kid. “I know it’s yours. Honesty will get you a lot further with me, you know that.” Dick sighed, looking down at his feet, which were tapping anxiously at the ground. 

“Fine…It’s mine.” The young sidekick was scowling at the ground. 

“Why do you have it? Are you using it?” Alfred wasn’t trying to play bad cop and interrogate the shit out of the kid, but he had to get to the bottom of this. He had to know how and why Dick had gotten involved with cocaine. At least that’s what he was assuming the little white powder in the bag was. You never know with kids these days. 

“A friend gave it to me….to try, BUT I HAVEN’T TRIED IT YET!” The young man looked Alfred in the eye to hopefully show that he was telling the truth. 

“Ok, ok. I believe you. Promise me one thing though?”

“Anything!” Is Alfred letting me off that easily?

“Promise me that you’ll stay away from this stuff.” The older man hoped Dick was telling the truth, as much as he hoped the boy would heed his warning and stay away from drugs. 

Dick nodded and said he would, and thought to himself, it might be too late for that.


End file.
